


Juggling

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Horror, Minor Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Poetry, Sadstuck, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing count of the sweeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggling

hands and feet and knees and fingers  
drip drip drip candles, lick the wax from their wounds  
drip drip drip they taste like vanilla like walnuts  
theyre scented like pineapples like mint like bakeries  
peaches for hands, blueberries for eyes  
licorice wrists and chocolate thighs  
paint lungs with charcoal digits take a breath of  
spice lava pepper rivers cinnamon alterniaquakes  
paint smoke on my face with the monochromes  
theyre all too strong too intense wash it off  
covered in the recuperacoon the tide cant find me  
dont drag me away yet i have to wait for dad  
we are playing hide and seek its been three sweeps

noses and torsos and legs and toes  
they breathe like they fear and kill like they hear  
is that a whisper choke it down suffocate them burn them burn  
the candles little flames dance for me dance  
i like to watch them move as they devour  
little flame little mouth eat my oxygen  
pretty little flame can you swim  
moths rats beetles pretty little pests  
sometimes they crawl in my recuperacoon i let them chill  
i aint the type to squash a fellow trooper  
you keep on hanging little spider dont be blind now  
i left the candle burning last night and i died  
i dreamed of a carnival there was cotton candy and gods  
i juggled for a crowd of karkats  
they were glued to their seats they didnt like my act but i kept going  
their skin peeled marshmallows over a fire too long  
left the candle on too long and killed myself  
i set fire to the tent but karkat cant fly where are his wings  
you gotta believe you gotta think its true thats how its done isnt it  
its been five sweeps i think i will give him a hint

throats and ribs and spines and necks  
its a balancing act you know  
i got a lot of shit to juggle you know  
YOU KNOW you hear me WHY DONT YOU SAY SO  
lets talk tell me about a song you once heard  
tell me about fairies brother tell me about magic  
YOU KNOW all about magic tell me speak up TELL ME  
i need words feed me im hungry i need substance  
i could tell you about miracles if you STOPPED PLAYING DEAD  
get the fuck up get the fuck up dont you know WHO I AM  
i know who i am YOU KNOW TOO i am  
six sweeps

faces and eyelids and cheeks and lips  
i remember the meteor is a scar  
kiss the injury open it lick it does it remind you enough  
kick the teeth out of yourself  
just enough to bleed to remind to  
keeps you alive keeps me just enough dead to  
lets play a game of hide and seek dont worry  
heres the stage i will set up some places to hide  
here is your gavel and your cane and  
theres all the candy you  
love it all so much you like magic too dont you  
i will tell you the story of pupa pan again before bed  
dont worry dont frown  
this game will be fun it will be so easy  
just long as  
seven or so sweeps


End file.
